This invention relates to a vehicle door opening/closing control device for controlling a motor by which a vehicle door opens and closes.
A door latch unit of a vehicle door engages with a striker of a vehicle body to allow the vehicle door to be held in a fully-closed position. With operation of a predetermined switch, an electric release actuator is driven to disengage the door latch unit from the striker to enable the door to open. When the door is closed, the door latch unit slightly engages with the striker which provides a half-latch position. An electric closing unit coupled to the door latch unit is driven to actuate the door latch unit from a half-latch state to a full-latch state to cause the door to move from a half-open position to a fully-closed position.
As disclosed in JP3656182B2, a motor for a release actuator and a controller which controls a motor for a closing unit comprises a release relay circuit which turns on and off electricity supplied to the motor for the release actuator, and a closing relay circuit for turning on and off electricity supplied to the motor for the closing unit.
However, in an opening control device for a vehicle door, the controller requires an input current path in which the release relay circuit is disposed in parallel with the closing relay circuit to enable electricity from a vehicle battery to be supplied into the release relay circuit and the closing relay circuit separately, so that the circuitry structure becomes complicated.